


Sunshine and Happiness

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, M/M, Slash, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Mirage can find delight in simple things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> for the tf_speedwriting community on LJ, prompt #1, sunny afternoon

Mirage stepped out into the brilliant summer sunlight and stopped. He tipped his head up into the light and let the Earth's gentle yellow sun warm the plating. It felt like a strange sort of decadence to just be able to bask in the sunlight like this, simply soaking in light and radiation until his plating was hot to the touch and his solar converters topped his energy reserves at maximum. 

He wondered if any of the other mechs on Earth felt the same way. None of them were old enought to remember the mythical days when Cybertron had actually orbited a star or to have even really remembered what sunlight felt like filtered through an atmosphere. 

"Mirage?"

The noble turned his head just slightly so that he could look over at his lover. He smiled softly at the worried expression on the large mech's face. "Hello, Trailbreaker." 

"You've just been standing here for almost an hour." Trailbreaker frowned. "Is everything alright" 

"Everything is fine." Mirage reached out and took Trailbreaker's hand. "I was just enjoying the sunlight. It's quite pleasant, you know." 

"Red Alert was getting worried." The strategist tugged the spy into his arms. "Mm, you're warm."

"I told you it was nice." Mirage smiled and tipped his head up to kiss the black mech. "Perhaps you should stay and enjoy it with me." 

"Sure." Trailbreaker smiled. "But maybe we should move out of range of Red's sensors. Don't want him thinking we've lost it completely." 

"I know just the place. And we can stay as long as we like." 

"Sounds great. I'll bring the high grade and you bring the blanket?"

"Already in my subspace." The noble kissed his lover again. He adored how willing Trailbreaker was to indulge his sometimes-eccentric Towers behaviors. 

"What a coincidence. I already have high grade, too." The strategist grinned and loosened his hold on the smaller mech. "Lead the way, love."


End file.
